The Da Nang Thang
The Da Nang Thang is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given by Wu Zi Mu to protagonist Carl Johnson. Mission CJ bumps into Woozie just as he was about to leave his apartment. Suddenly, Little Lion, a Triad gang member calls Woozie and informs him of the Da Nang Boys having arrived on a freighter ship and have brought along some Chinese refugees and locked them in a container. CJ rushes to the apartment's roof and meets Guppy who is about to fly towards the ship with his Maverick. CJ enters the helicopter and the two fly over to the shipment in the middle of the sea. CJ, prepared for an attack, starts killing every Da Nang Boy he spots and after a brief moment, one of the Da Nang Boys manages to shoot down the helicopter with a Rocket Launcher. Guppy dies and CJ survives the attack but losses all his weapons and is left with only a knife in his hands. He climbs the ladders onto the ship and kills the first Da Nang Boy armed with a Shotgun from behind and continues his way around until he finds the prisoners and frees them. One of the refugees tells him where Snakehead, the Da Nang Boys' leader is located. CJ makes his way to Snakehead and is handed a Katana. On the sword battle, CJ kills Snakehead and along with the refugees escapes in a Dinghy. Script (Carl arrives at Woozie's apartment just as Woozie was about to leave.) Carl Johnson: Woozie, my man! Wu Zi Mu: CJ, you caught me on the way out. Carl Johnson: Business? Wu Zi Mu: This is the big one, this is gonna seal my place in the Red Gecko Tong. But something's come up and I've got to sort it out myself. (Woozie's cell phone rings.) Wu Zi Mu: Excuse me. (Woozie picks up the phone.) Wu Zi Mu: Little Lion, what's the news? Damn. Why today of all days? OK shit, take Guppy and go check it out. (Woozie hangs up.) Carl Johnson: Trouble? Wu Zi Mu: The Da Nang Boys are arriving today on a container ship today. Little Lion's gone check it out - I really have to go too. Carl Johnson: Hey man, look, don't even trip. I'm gonna handle this one for you, alright? Wu Zi Mu: Thanks, my friend. Your friendship has been invaluable to me. Carl Johnson: Thanks man. Where are the other guys? Wu Zi Mu: Oh, they're getting a helicopter to do a couple of flybys of the ship. Look, if everything goes well, I'll call you in a week or so and invite you to my new spot. (Carl meets Guppy on a roof and enters his helicopter.) Guppy: Hey CJ. What are you doing here? Carl Johnson: Just bumped into Woozie on the way out. He filled me in, thought I might roll with you. Guppy: Well we ain't rolling...We're whirling! Strap in and strap up! (The Helicopter takes off and flies towards the freighter.) Carl Johnson: Where we headed? Guppy: To the boat - it's moored out in the bay. Carl Johnson: Oh yeah, I see it! Guppy: You better lock and load, they'll be on their guards! Carl Johnson: Locked and loaded! Guppy: Holy fuck, they're gunning for us already! Carl Johnson: I see 'em! Guppy: Hit those Da Nang bastards! (Guppy spots a Da Nang Boy with a rocket launcher.) Guppy: RPG! RPG! Carl Johnson: Where? Which side? (The helicopter is hit by the rocket launcher and goes down.) Guppy: We're hit! We're going down! Brace for impact! (The Da Nang Boys on the freighter with Carl climbing the ladders into the ship.) Carl Johnson: Oh man, that hurt! Damn, lost everything but my blade. Da Nang Boy #1: Can you see any survivors? Da Nang Boy #2: No. Nobody's getting out of that alive. (Carl frees all the refugees.) Refugee: Please, the Snakehead tricked us, we're prisoners. Please help us escape! The Snakehead is up on the bridge... (Carl makes his way to the bridge, kills The Snakehead's guards and goes to The Snakehead's room, when he arrives, The Snakehead tosses Carl a sword.) The Snakehead: Enough! We settle this here! (Carl kills The Snakehead, then he heads to the life boats and climbs into a dinghy) Refugee: Thank you for everything! (The Refugees sail away to safety.) Reward The reward for this mission is $15,000 and increased respect. External Links *The Da Nang Thang mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version. Mission Sequence Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas